In order to ablate recipient T cells, the immunotoxin FN18-CRM9 was administered to rhesus monkey recipients of MHC-mismatched renal allografts. Donor lymphocytes were injected intrathymically into some animals. RESULTS All monkeys with T-cell depletion by immunotoxin had prolonged allograft survival, and tolerance confirmed by skin grafting has been confirmed in five of six long-surviving recipients. In this clinically relevant model, profound but transient T-cell depletion by a single agent substantially promotes tolerance. OBJECTIVE: Transplant tolerance, rather than immunity, may be favored in the setting of a lower mature lymphoid mass in the recipient induced by anti-T cell agents. A novel immunosuppressive agent, FN18-CRM9, known to specifically kill T cells with great potency, was evaluated in a transplant model. FUTURE DIRECTIONS This reagent holds enormous promise for immunosuppression in clinical transplantation. KEY WORDS MHC, tolerance, transplantation